spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Give Me A Gun (Spongepocalypse)
Give Me A Gun, is the fourth episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 6/19/17. Synopsis SpongeBob is brought on an “adventure” by Plankton to truly show how dangerous the world has now become. Sandy moves into a more survivalist attitude and has an interesting experience in a convenience store with a fellow survivor. Plot The episode opens up with Sandy waking up the next morning. She arrives at a deli station set up in the Krusty Krab Kitchen purchasing some meatloaf. A montage is then shown of Sandy trying to earn her keep as the days pass and the world becomes more apocalyptic day by day. After giving a man named Old Man Jenkins a back rub to ease some of his anxiety at this plague happening, she heads out into the open with leftover meatloaf going to distract some zombies with it to gather something she needs. Elsewhere, SpongeBob and Patrick engage in their first conversation in the apocalypse. SpongeBob asks Patrick how long does he think that this setup will last. Patrick claims that the world has changed and it's time to embrace it now which frustrates SpongeBob since he is still mad at survivalists in general since one killed his snail... although it had to be done. Sandy chucks some meatloaf in a zombie's direction and then quietly books it to an abandoned convenience store. There she hears a noise and arms herself with a gun she took from the soldier's arsenal. She quietly approaches an area and turns but sees Monroe Rechid, son of Norma and Fred instead. She asks him this question, “What are you doing out here?” SpongeBob is helping Old Man Jenkins’ wife, Old Lady Marion, with some oxygen, when Sheldon Plankton comes by. Plankton is silent for a moment before offering his condolences regarding Gary's demise. SpongeBob thanks him. “That creep Krabs cannot teach anybody how to properly survive if he is going to be a buffoon and kill a sneagle.” “Snail.” SpongeBob, corrects. “I think you need a lesson on how to survive.” Says, Plankton. SpongeBob is initially hesitant but decides to go along when Plankton offers military protection and an ultra secure vehicle. Sandy and Monroe continue having a conversation quietly as zombies stumble around outside. “A little 9 year old like yourself should not be outside over yonder to possibly be eaten by the dead ones.” Monroe says that he is sick of everybody disregarding him just because he is a little kid. He claims that it might be true that he is too young but he wants to learn and be able to defend himself from the zombies. “Give Me A Gun.” He solemnly says. Sandy sighs which disappoints him. The two then hear something and suddenly, a zombie falls through the ceiling right on top of Sandy. SpongeBob is being transported to an area where there is a huge cluster of zombies so he can learn how to get through “thick and thin” and be a capable survivor of the pandemic. SpongeBob is very nervous as some zombies notice him get out of the car. Plankton calmly walks up, arms SpongeBob with a gun and tells him to guess where the zombie needs to be shot. SpongeBob panics and shoots the zombie in the gut but it continues to stumble forward. “Try again.” Says, Plankton. SpongeBob shoots again but nails the zombie in the foot which does knock it down but it gets up again and it is about to bite SpongeBob as he begins to cry. Plankton rolls his eyes and shoots the zombie in the head barely saving SpongeBob. Plankton walks up and says, “We’ll work on this.” “To base camp!” He yells at his soldier friends. Sandy struggles with the zombie, which is a very fat one with broken glasses on her. The zombie slobbers it's mouth all over her helmet trying to bite her face. Sandy grabs a discarded shoe and whacks the zombie in the stomach with it which does nothing. The zombie begins to crack Sandy's helmet but suddenly, it is shot in the head by Monroe. Monroe barely pushes the zombie off Sandy and helps her up. “My gun.” She says. “Now yours……. Maybe.” She adds on. The two walk off after collecting some supplies and weapons for the Krusty Krab group. The scene jumps to Old Man Jenkins yelling in grief to his dying wife who is losing oxygen very fast. Plankton walks in after having had returned with SpongeBob and the soldiers. “She’s going to turn.” Says, Mermaidman, who was in there trying to help the lady out. “....... Okay Jenkins, time to go, it has to be done.” Says, Plankton. “NO! She can live.” Responds, Jenkins with tears in his eyes. “She won’t.” Whispers, Plankton. Old Man Jenkins collapses to his knees letting it all out. Old Lady Marion dies….. Plankton arms his gun but Jenkins stops him and wants to put his wife down. Plankton concedes and Jenkins puts the gun to her head before being overtaken with grief and loss. Plankton tries to take the gun back but SpongeBob stops him and decides to be the one to do the tough decision. Plankton and a devastated Jenkins comply. SpongeBob pauses for a moment before finally being able to put a bullet in Marion's head to prevent reanimation, something he should’ve done not just to the zombies he faced earlier but also Gary. “Bueno.” Says, Plankton in Spanish for some reason. SpongeBob gives the gun back and goes to be by himself for a little while. Sandy and Monroe return. They are questioned about their whereabouts by Sergeant Roderick but they lie to him saying that they collected all these weapons and food from an abandoned FEMA camp. Roderick is skeptical but lets them in. After Monroe scampers off to his parents, who were worried all day, Patrick engages in some conversation with Sandy. “He had to do it didn’t he.” Patrick says of Monroe's killing of the fat zombie having noticed undead blood all over Sandy's uniform as well as cracks in her helmet. “Yep.” Says, Sandy. “How long until the next part of the zombie apocalypse takes effect where this sanctuary is not as it seems.” “Probably soon… whether I will kill the soldiers or not before they kill us.” Says, Sandy, using every zombie movie ever, compares their situation to the results of those movies. Italic text Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Bikini Bottom Denizens Mermaidman Military Soldiers Sergeant Roderick Sheldon J. Plankton Old Man Jenkins Old Lady Marion Monroe Rechid Fred Rechid Norma Rechid Deaths Old Lady Marion Trivia First appearance of Old Man Jenkins. First and last appearance of Old Lady Marion. There was a time-skip between Episode 3 and Episode 4. (Eps1-3 all took place on Day 1 of the plague…. Episode 4 takes place on Day 8. “Give Me A Gun” not only references Monroe's request to Sandy but it also serves as a challenge overcome by SpongeBob where at first he would not even touch a gun as well as his pathetic attempts at trying to kill a zombie but this all changed when he ended up being the only one capable of putting down Old Lady Marion before she could come back as a zombie. Plankton offered help to SpongeBob at many points throughout this episode. However, this could possibly be manipulation, deception or a false flag to get SpongeBob off his guard, to hate Krabs and be too vulnerable to survive. Category:SquidwardTentacles35